Merely a Game
by UWantDatDemonCocktapus
Summary: The midst of night in the Phantomhive Manor's library, Sebastian seems to take notice of a glance, emotions are flared. A game is proposed, and status is stripped at the seems. Dignity is seeping through the floor boards. What could come out of something so uncharacteristic of one Master, and servant?


**A proposal, A.. game?**

The lighting was dim, the chandlers hung high and the finely assorted crystals glimmered in the shining midnight moonlight whisking in from the bay-set windows in the distant. Washing through the expanse of the room beautifully, the room meticulously arranged. Making it all the more pleasing to the eye.  
The Library of one young lord Phantomhive was characteristically quiet, you could so much as hear a mere creak of a floor board.

It was around midnight in the Phantomhive manor, and presumably a very peculiar situation had seemed to arise between one master and servant.

'My my young master, don't be so.. greedy, do you think I don't see it?' he smirked.  
'I'm not daft, in fact I'm very aware and.. it's very much so _out of.. character for you_.' Sebastian peered down on Ciel with his flickering red eyes, analyzing his young masters expression, a hint of mockery oh so present in his dark tone.

'hah'.. Ciel snickered. Darting his glance in the opposite direction momentarily out of spite. Spiteful that he was at a loss, peering downward at a bookcase in the lit distance. Only to regain his trademark attitude, and direct his piercing challenging, stare back onto his dutiful butler. As if nothing had even wavered him from the start.

'Don't be so_ imbecilic_, Sebastian. You could only dream..what a _ridiculous_ thought.'

'Maybe so.. but your eyes say other wise, my young lord.' Sebastian breathed out.

Swiftly grasping Ciels small porcelain like face to alert his attention and into the gaze of his burning eyes, between his smooth and lanky fingertips; They were chilling as flower tips in the dead of winter. It was almost pathetic. Even being as cold as the touch was, it set Ciel's small frame on fire.

A mere touch, and he was thrown into a blissful wave that shook his entire being. He shuttered unwillingly.  
His cheeks redden, trying to break the tension of Sebastian's intense gaze.

But that wasn't what surprised him the most, no.  
What was that just now.. present in his gaze? Was that lust? Or something much more complex? It's almost hard to tell.. a judgement of someone so inexperienced..

He cursed to himself under his breathe.  
It only makes it all that much more confusing. What is this exactly.. this feeling making itself present, and prominent without so much as permission?

'Stupid..' ciel manages to speak out, still doing everything in his very power not to face his smirking demon.

He knew he was the lower in this present predicament.. But a Lord of such status.. and such integrity, wasn't even close to giving up on a challenge when one presents itself. Even if he didn't fully understand the situation at hand to his fullest comprehension.

Trying to interpret and let off a false air of confidence, trying to wash away his wavering facade, he finally whisk-fully retorted.

'You know nothing of which, demon. It's almost humorous you'd suggest something _so.. out of character for you_, Sebastian.' His tone was flat, but also stinging. The last bit just as mocking as Sebastian's was from the start. Every word rolled off the tongue like a challenge given from an animal in the wild when an opposing species is trying to take what prey is so rightfully theirs.

This did not go unnoticed by a certain Demon at hand.

'ha..hmmm.' Sebastian let out amused.

'You're always full of such surprises, my, young master. If it's a game or a challenge you're looking for.. I can arrange just that.'

Moving his fingertips down from his face, caressing touches found their way down to his chin at an achingly slow pace, with such a sensual feather light touch.

He continued trailing his digits down his porcelain neck, only briefly speeding his pace to trace the outlines of his collarbones. And with that, his gaze almost lingered admirably for a few seconds, until momentarily stopping at the expanse to peer back up at his young lord to acquire the answer to his.. proposition.

Seemingly to be stiffened, almost frozen in his current placement in the spacious library.

Yes, that's exactly what had happened.  
Ciel was momentarily frozen in his place, the burning sensation of heavenly bliss, was shooting about in tremors through out his body, every part Sebastian ran his fingers over felt red hot, and burned like he had never felt. It left him shock, and the only way he knew how to react, was to not at all.

But that did not last.

Get yourself together! He cursed to himself.

A Lord of such status, of such nobility should never freeze up on the spot like this, no matter the given situation or conditions someone of this status is brought upon.

Closing his mismatched orbs briefly, collecting the last bit of dignity he could scramble.  
He reopened them again, darting his gaze back up to his Butler and spoke his words as sharp as fangs of a tiger seeping into what was marked as his.

'You should be well aware by now, I'm never one to turn down a game... but Sebastian, you know, I never loose.'

Sebastian merely smirked.

'But of course, My young master'

_To be continued... _

_Oh my my, what a cliffhanger. ~_


End file.
